Keeping her warm & safe
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: AU. Trish De La Rosa is at the mercy of her stalker and her boyfriend Jace comes over to be her knight in shining armor. Fluffy and edgy. T for language, mature themes and sexuality. Jace/Trish.


**TRISH:**

**TRISH'S NIGHTMARE:**

I hear the doorbell chime followed by aggressive knocking. I go down the steps and I say,

"OK, OK, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming."

As I reach the bottom of the steps, I find my stalker, Chuck McCoy, and I let out an ear-piercing shriek. My blood is running cold. A few months ago, Chuck was kicked out of school for sharing a video of me showering for gym class on the school website. Everyone at school saw it and I was beyond humiliated.

"Ch-Chuck? H-how did you g-get in h-here?"

I stammer as he gives me a creepy, rapey smile.

"Don't worry about that, Trish. I finally got you alone."

I back away, feeling terrified.

"Chuck, you have to leave. You're not welcome here."

"Oh, don't be like that, Trish. You know you want it."

He walks closer as I back away. Chuck is cornering me and I'm scared.

"W-want what?"

He backs me into a corner and starts to strip my clothes off very aggressively.

"No! Chuck! Stop!"

He says,

"Come on, Trish. You know you like it!"

**NIGHTMARE ENDS**

I wake up, realizing it was a nightmare. I've had several nightmares about Chuck McCoy in the last few months. He has been stalking me, despite the fact that I have a boyfriend. Chuck is more than just a stalker- he's also an exhibitionist, a serial sexual harasser, and a potential rapist. He will text me and call me several times a day, send me sexually explicit pictures and videos (one was of himself masturbating to pictures of me), he watches me while I'm in the shower and takes pictures of me while I'm sleeping, coerces me into sexting him, sends me inappropriate gifts, sexually harasses me via texts and social media messages and has even threatened to rape me, threatened to kill me, threatened to set fire to my home, and has even threatened to kill my boyfriend, Jace Dillon. Not to mention, before he got expelled, he would touch me sexually on my breasts and ass and he would corner me and whisper sexual comments in my ear. He has seen me out in public a few times (because he tracks me on his phone) and gotten sexually and physically aggressive with me.

Chuck's a monster. It's fucking scary and I have no idea what to do about it. I'm also alone in my home right now- JJ, my younger brother, went on a camping trip with his boy scouts and my parents chaperoned and my abuelita, my maternal grandmother who has been living with my family and me for as long as I can remember, she came along too, for some reason. I hear my phone blowing up and I go over. UGH, it's 1:21 in the morning but I also have several texts from Chuck.

"Hey, sexy tamale,"

"You're one hot tamale, Trishita Bonita."

"Send me a pic of your sexy Mexican hooters."

"Send me a pic of your pussy."

"Come on, Trish. You know you wanna fuck me."

"Give me a blowjob."

"Give me a handjob."

"You make me want to cum on your face."

Those texts are followed by a boomerang of Chuck rubbing his penis. I get a FaceTime request from him now.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"You're looking like one hot tamale, Trishita Bonita. Come on- show me some of your hot mexican hooters."

I say,

"Not gonna happen."

"Let me see your vajayjay!"

"HELL NO. Chuck, you really need to leave me alone."

"Come on, Trish. You make me cum my pants. Either your tits or your hoo-haw. You pick."

"FUCK NO."

Chuck gets a little more aggressive and he grits his teeth and says,

"Trish, either you flash me or I rape you and kill that boyfriend of yours."

I hang up on him and he sends me a text saying,

"SHOW ME YOUR HOOTERS."

"SHOW ME YOUR PUSSY."

"ANSWER ME OR I'LL KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND AND RAPE YOU."

It's not even worth it to answer Chuck anymore. I put my throw blanket around my neck, allowing it to billow over my shoulders and I unplug my phone. I need something to calm my mind. I go down to the kitchen and fill a cup with ice water. I can't sleep and it's not worth it to even try. What am I going to do about Chuck?

I take a sip of my drink and I feel my phone vibrate again. I feel jittery but I relax when I see it's not Chuck- instead, it's Jace. His text says,

"Hey, beautiful. I don't know if you're awake or asleep but I'm just texting you to make sure you're OK."

I text him,

"I'm not, actually. I don't feel safe."

Jace texts,

"Do you need me to come over?"

I text,

"Yes, please do."

In not even five minutes, I hear a knock at the door. I put my glass on the coaster on the coffee table and I run towards the door and open it, clinging to Jace. He asks me,

"Are you OK, princess?"

I say,

"I had the hundredth nightmare about Chuck and he broke into my home and raped me and then I woke up and he messaged me, being gross and inappropriate and he told me to flash him and when I said no and he threatened to rape me and kill you."

Jace holds out his arms and locks me into a tight hug.

"Trish, you don't have to deal with what Chuck's doing to you alone. I'm here to protect you. We're in it together."

"I'm so scared. I can't sleep because what he's doing is causing me insomnia, I've been having a lot of headaches, and I can't eat because I haven't had an appetite."

Jace traps me into another warm hug.

"Shhhh, I know."

"I'm sorry."

He whispers,

"Don't be sorry for feeling the way you feel. Just as long as you know that you're not alone. I'm here to keep you warm and safe."

I lightly chuckle and smile at him.

"You're so sweet, Jace."

I hug him and he holds me.

"You're my girl and I'm here to protect you. No matter what. Trish, I don't think it's safe for you to be alone right now with all the shit Chuck's putting you through. I'm going to stay here with you for the next couple of hours."

I lead him to the sofa and I take the heavy fur blanket and cover us both with it. He lets me snuggle up against him and I ask,

"Should we Netflix and Chill or something?"

Jace says,

"You can pick."

I pick up the remote to the Smart TV and I settle on He looks down at me while snuggling me and asks me,

"How is it possible for you to be so adorable and so beautiful?"

I blush.

"I don't know. I was born with it, I guess."

I put my head right beneath his shoulder. I love him to death.

"I think one of my favorite dates we were had was when we rented a hotel room for sex. When we used the hot tub, watched porn and smashed,"

I say.

Jace says,

"Yeah, that date was pretty fun. I really liked the time when I was sick, and you came over, using your grandma's remedies on me. Or at your Quinceañera, when I gave you flowers, bought you your favorite candies and asked you out."

I say,

"I love how when we get food, you like to feed me and you know my favorites."

I say,

"I love you, baby."

He says,

"I love you too, princess."

I kiss Jace's lips and he kisses mine. I feel sleepy again and I yawn and doze off in his arms, waking up a few hours later, still in his arms. I stretch and ask,

"What time is it now?"

Jace says,

"Almost 6:00. You slept for about four hours."

I say,

"I feel so bad."

He laughs.

"Don't. You looked so cute when you were all curled up in your blanket, clinging to me. Or your breathing is adorable."

I giggle.

"I feel safe and warm with you."

Jace says,

"Then I've done my job."

When Jace watches me sleep, it's sweet and adorable. When Chuck does it, it's gross and creepy. I've never had a boyfriend quite like Jace- he's very sweet and caring, he's cool and confident but yet he has a sensitive side, he understands me better than anyone else, he protects me, he keeps me warm and safe, he takes care of me, he has an adorable personality and an adorable sense of humor, he knows everything I like, he is an awesome kisser and gives the best hugs in the world, and he spoils me _rotten_. You could definitely say he's my brave knight in shining armor.

**If you guys like the story, remember to review, favorite and follow! Love you, my readers! **


End file.
